


Wild At Heart

by abluemountainashtardis



Series: Tachycardia [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluemountainashtardis/pseuds/abluemountainashtardis
Summary: “Well, uh, my mother called the other day,” John said as he set the table. Claudia hummed. “She is utterly appalled that I haven’t kept her up-to-date with every single little detail of my life and demands to meet my secret girlfriend."Claudia grinned. “Girlfriend?”





	Wild At Heart

“So am I ever going to meet this mystery woman? This secret girlfriend?”

 

John sipped his coffee as he listened to his mother natter on the other end of the landline.

 

“I mean it’s bad enough when Margot is the one to tell me she spotted you two holding hands at a bowling alley the other day, she wouldn’t notice a camel if it trotted through her bedroom.”

 

John sighed. “It’s new, mom. I just want to date her a little while first, okay?”

 

God, if people are reporting back to his mother he’ll need to introduce them soon, before the fact Claudia’s pregnant makes its way to his mother’s ears.

 

“It doesn’t have to be anything formal, what if I bumped into you in town?”

 

John rolled his eyes. “Mom, you live in the Heights, you don’t just bump into people in town.”

 

“Well how else am I - ”

 

“I’ll ask her alright? Next time we both have an evening off we’ll have dinner.”

 

“So Friday?”

 

“Mom - ”

 

“I’ll make lasagna.”

 

"Mom -"

 

She hung up.

 

“Mom?”

 

+

 

John opened up his apartment door just as Claudia bounded up the last step.

 

“Heya,” John said letting her in.

 

“Heya to you too,” she said giving him a peck on the cheek. “I need to pee,” she said before dashing away.

 

“Nice to see you too,” John called as he shut the door. He grabbed her purse from where she flung it and put it on the sofa, then went through to the kitchen and made up some lemonade.

 

“Oooo, sugar, yummy,” she said as she entered and made grabby hands. “Just how I like it.”

 

“Haha,” John said. “I’ve got sheppard’s pie in the oven?”

 

“That sounds amazing, who doesn’t love meat and potatoes,” she said with a grin. “How was your day?”

 

They settled into something almost domestic. It was nice, the way Claudia unapologetically slotted herself into his life, like she’d been there for years even though it had barely been months.

 

“Well, uh, my mother called the other day,” John said as he set the table. Claudia hummed. “She is utterly appalled that I haven’t kept her up-to-date with every single little detail of my life and demands to meet my secret girlfriend.”

 

Claudia grinned. “Girlfriend?”

 

John’s face went red. “Well, uh, my mother was the one – but I – I mean -”

 

“Would you like me to be your girlfriend, Johnny?” Claudia asked.

 

“Yes please?”

 

“Then why don’t you just ask?” Claudia replied easily, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

 

“I’ll do that then,” John replied regaining some composure. “Later, when you’re least expecting it.”

 

Claudia laughed and John turned to get the dinner.

 

“So, what did your mother phone about – besides to harass you about living your life?”

 

“She wants to meet you. We’ve been summoned to dinner on Friday night.”

 

Claudia tilted her head frowning. “Friday?”

 

“Yeah,” John said getting a serving spoon. “Are you working? We can change it - ”

 

“Let me see Kylie tomorrow, she’s in charge of the rota.”

 

“Well I should make my mother move it anyway. The principle of the thing.”

 

“Doesn’t sound like your mother’s very movable,” Claudia said with a grin. “Tell me about her?”

 

+

 

John smiled as his mom opened the door.

 

“Hello mom, this is Claudia. Claudia this is my mother Anna Stilinski.”

 

“Pleasure,” Anna said extending her hand. “John you never told me how pretty she was. Or how pregnant.”

 

Claudia’s eyes widened and she hit John’s arm.

 

“You never told her? What are you thinking? This isn’t something you can just spring on someone! I’m so sorry,” she said turning to Anna.

 

“That’s alright, on you come in. We can chastise him properly inside,” she said arching a brow at John. John opened his hands wide and shrugged, stepping in after Claudia.

 

“So… is the father still in the picture?” she asked bluntly.

 

John felt a sudden fury.

 

“Mom.”

 

Claudia put a hand on John’s arm.

 

“There is no father. This child is mine,” Claudia replied evenly, staring down his mother.

 

Anna stared back at Claudia then gave a nod.

 

“You have some steel in you," she stated. The suddenly smiled. "Good. If you want to date someone in law enforcement you need it.”

 

Claudia grinned. “Thank you, this looks to be a lovely area for a home…”

 

Claudia and Anna hooked arms chattering away leaving John in the hallway.

 

What had he done.


End file.
